dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBPD: Jodenku's Sacrifice
WARNING: This has curse words such as the CR word and the HE double hockeysticks word. Viewer Discretion is advised. This is NOT in the movie Father Vs Son (Brudikai Vs Broly). It is when they killed broly for the first time. Father Vs Son takes place in the year 954,not 951. April 18,951 - 10:06AM - Planet Earth Jodenku (jogging): It's a nice day outside. I might visit Brudikai today. Jodenku (jogging): Although, I promised him a training. Maybe we'll do that tommorow. -a pod flies through the sky in west city- Man: HOLY CRAP! IS THAT A METEOR! Woman: I don't know! Elder: Eh,what is that thing? Kid: Daddy i'm scared! -it crash lands in earth- -broly comes out- Citizens: AHH!!!! DONT HURT US!!!! Broly: BRUDIKAI!!!!!!!!!!!! -he flies off,blasting the city- Jodenku: I think I heard something at West City! Crap! -he searches sky- Jodenku: AHA! Broly... wait..HE'S FLYING TOWARDS EAST CITY! -jodenku quickly flies to east city- -kazuto,and asonja follow,majinks in another state- -they all land along with brudikai- Brudikai: Broly............ Broly: Come here Brudikai. You are my son. You must come with me and annihilate the humans. Brudikai:NOT IN A MILLION YEARS! -jodenku quickly punches broly in the guts- Broly: Heh. You thought that would do anything! Jodenku:Huh? WHAT THE HELL! -broly kicks him back- Jodenku: Guh! Crap! -kazuto and asonja run to broly,attacking him,along with brudikai- -broly blasts them away- Broly: TIME TO DIE EARTH! -broly flies into sky- Jodenku (thinking): (its my only choice....) Broly: OMEGA BLASTER!! -he blasts and it nearly hits earth but the attack fades as jodenku's stomach starts to glow- Jodenku: DAMNIT! Looks like theres no choice. JODENKU'S MIND: I won't let earth go down again. Even if I have to die with Broly. For Brudikai,Kazuto,Asonja,Majinks all the way in California,everyone on Earth. If I didn't do this,Earth would be destroyed,his ultimate attack is strong you know. -back to reality- Jodenku: SELF DESTRUCT... Jodenku: WAVE... -he starts charging up to his limit- Kazuto,Asonja,and Brudikai: NO JODENKU! Jodenku: I'm doing it Brudikai,if he comes back,I promise you can have a good fight with him. Brudikai: GAH! Jodenku: But this time i'm going with Broly. -he goes super saiyan god while charging up- Jodenku: FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -his body starts turning all white- -aura gets as big as the city- Kazuto: NO JODENKU! Asonja: DON'T LEAVE US!!!! Jodenku: AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -an explosion TWO TIMES THE SIZE OF THE MOON forms around jodenku- Broly: GAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! -broly explodes- -smoke and aura goes away,showing jodenku's body staying still- -jodenku falls,nearly dead- Asonja: No Jodenku,Don't leave me please, You were the closest cousin i'd ever had... Jodenku: Please take care of everyone. Jodenku: I did it.... Jodenku: For the world... -jodenku's body starts turning into stone- -the wind blows the stone particles apart,in random places- -the stone pieces explode with a tiny explosion- Kazuto,Asonja,and Brudikai: NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -california- News: LEADER OF SUPREME 5: JODENKU: COMMITS SUICIDE BRINGING A VICIOUS ENEMY WITH HIM Majinks: J...jodenku! Majinks:NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -back to florida- -jodenku's house- Celora: J...jodenku -getting on knees,crying- -jodenku's just born son,crying- (celora jr, was born a year after this,don't ask why she isn't here) -brudikai's house- -brudikai just born son,crying- Bulla: Oh no...Jodenku! MY husband's best friend!!!! Category:Fan Fiction Category:U93 Category:Battle